


A Perfect Fit

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, elijah's 30th birthday, happy smial, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean finds his small stature has its benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Elijah 30th Birthday Celebration at The Happy Smial.

Sean always wished he were taller, but he had never gotten even close to what most people considered an _acceptable_ height for a man. With a few exceptions, his small stature had made casting directors relegate him to the status of sidekick rather than hero. He imagined Elijah had suffered the same prejudice when it came to movie roles, but their height (or lack thereof) had made them a perfect fit for hobbits. And as they lay still after lovemaking, their naked bodies molded together, their legs entwined, Sean realized it made them a perfect fit for each other, too.


End file.
